La plus grande erreur de ma vie
by manelor
Summary: La vie est faite de choix, de décisions plus ou moins importantes pour notre avenir ... Mais imaginez un seul instant que ces décisions, ce ne soit pas vous qui les preniez mais une tierce personne, au nom du bien de "tous" ? .. Comment réagiriez-vous ?


**Salut tout le monde ... Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle lettre qui est une nouvelle fois triste, mais sur le papier je couche mes doutes, mes questions, mes incertudes et j'exorcise un peu mes vieux démons ^^ **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ..**

**Gros bisous !**

**Amicalement votre ..**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**Lettre 1 : La plus grande erreur de ma vie **

_Je ne sais même pas si je dois mettre cette formule si conventionnelle mais si peu personnelle dans notre cas en début de cette lettre. J'aurai comme le sentiment de te reléguer au simple rang de personne en tout point commune, qui a traversé ma pauvre et misérable existence. Non, toi tu n'es pas banale comme personne, et tu ne le seras sans doute jamais pour moi … _

_On a tous des rêves tu sais. Oui, des rêves plus ou moins réalisables. Des rêves plus ou moins avouables. Certains, en effet, peuvent nous faire nous sentir sales, comme impurs à toute idée de bonheur qui se retrouverait donc être illusoire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses toi, mais je sais qu'au fond tu as toujours fais parti de ce que j'appelle « mes rêves secrets ». Ce rêve n'est pas ce que je peux appeler « un malheureux rêve ». ca serait tout l'inverse même, car il m'a permit de rêver, rêver en une vie meilleure, en une vie où enfin mes choix ne seraient dictés que par ma propre conscience et non par des personnes extérieure à ma propre vie qui prendraient des décisions en fonction de ce qui serait bon pour les autres. Mais je suis où là-dedans dis-moi ? A-t-on un jour pensé à me demander mon avis, à me demander ne serait-ce une seule fois si cela ne me dérangeais pas ? Jamais, et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais, car je suis désabusée. _

_J'ai parfois honte de faire partie de l'espèce humaine tu sais. Pour moi, les Hommes ne vivent que pour eux, et ne programment leurs actions que dans leur propre intérêt. Je suis lasse de me battre et lasse de me bercer d'illusions. Pendant trop longtemps, les gens m'ont sortis des affabulations, des inepties en prônant un ordre pré-établi des choses. Les choses ne peuvent continuer ainsi. Le monde ne peut continuer à tourner si les gens qui sont sur cette terre continuent à croire en des préjugés qui les dépassent, en des croyances absurdes et en des passions qui les submergent et qui en font des pantins. Des pantins désarticulés pour la plupart._

_Je renonce à mes passions, à mes idéaux et je t'écris cette lettre pour qu'une fois dans ma vie tu connaisses réellement ce que je penses de toi. Tu fais parti des personnes que .. « j'aime » le plus au monde. Ce mot va peut-être te faire sourire, mais oui, je t'aime de haine. La haine et l'amour sont tellement proche... Et le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je te hais toi. Alors je dois t'aimer à la folie. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu mais je sais ce que tu es au fond de ton cœur. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis devenue au fond de cette cellule où l'eau croupie et où les rats ne sont plus que ma seule compagnie._

_Le bien et le mal n'existe pas. Ces concepts n'existent que pour que le monde se range dans deux camps bien distincts et que les gens qui les constituent se donnent bonne conscience. Crois-tu qu'en l'homme le plus pure ne réside pas un quelque chose de sadique et de terrifiant ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'en chaque homme s'évertuant à être mauvais, il n'y a pas un mari, un père où un fils aimant et près à donner sa vie pour ceux qu'il aime ? Non, le bien et le mal n'existe pas en tant que tel, car nous avons tous quelque chose de mal ET de bien en nous. C'est en quelque sorte notre équilibre, la source même de notre existence sur cette Terre._

_Je ne sais même pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'à la fin de cette lettre, si tu as continué à me lire, mais si tel est le cas, alors je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à te dire. Je sais que je vais mourir, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, dans l'ordre de ce qu'ils ont programmés pour moi, depuis le début de tout ça. N'aie pas pitié de moi, car je m'en vais en sachant que le jour où j'ai pour la première fois laissé quelqu'un prendre une décision pour moi, j'étais déjà morte. Morte de l'intérieur. _

_Aujourd'hui, je suis trahie par mon propre camp car j'ai osé proclamé haut et fort que j'aimais un Mangemort. Ils n'ont pas voulu comprendre, pas voulu me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Ils avaient peur que je les trahisse en te livrant leurs secrets. S'ils savaient comme je m'en moquais de leurs manigances ridicules. Et ce soir, je vais mourir de la main de Voldemort en sachant que ce sont mes « alliés » qui m'ont tendus un piège en m'envoyant dans une « mission suicide » comme je l'appelle maintenant. _

_Je ne réussirais jamais à te dire haut et fort ce que je ressens pour toi en face, alors je dois passer par d'autres moyens pour te l'avouer. Je suis faible penses-tu, rien qu'une sale traître, une impure comme tu te plaisais à me le dire souvent._

_J'achève cette lettre en sachant que quand tu l'as liras, il sera déjà trop tard pour moi, je serais déjà morte. Mais sache que je … t'aime. Malgré tout, malgré tous._

_Adieu mon amour._

Oo°oO

Cela fait quelques mois déjà que je croupie dans ce trou à rats. Je n'ai de l'eau qu'une fois par jour et de la nourriture que les week-end, mais je me sens bien malgré tout. Je suis folle sans doute, oui folle d'amour pour l'homme pour qui j'ai trahie mon camp. Des pas se font entendre. Je souris. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Ce soir, je vais enfin être libérée. Je vais enfin avoir l'honneur de mourir. Car quand vous avez subits la torture, l'humiliation perpétuelle et le viol répété, vous ne souhaitez plus qu'une seule chose, croyez-moi … Mourir.

L'homme que j'aime est aussi emprisonné que moi dans un certain sens. Il est emprisonné d'amour et de haine. Il ne peut me sauver, et il le sait. Je ne peux lui demander de le faire, et je ne le ferais pas. Trop de fierté peut-être.

Je me lève quand j'entends les pas se rapprocher, la cellule grince, un homme en noir entre. « Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ma jolie » me dit-il sarcastiquement. S'il pouvait savoir comme je suis impatiente qu'on en finisse. Mais non, je reste impassible. Je remonte mon chemisier couvert de sang et relève la tête, en reniflant de dédain. Ce n'est que ce qu'il me reste, feindre l'indifférence. Il me passe les menottes mais elles sont presque inutiles, si je le pouvais, je courrais presque pour qu'on m'achève plus vite. Le plus métallique empli les couloirs humides et lugubres. Je me rapproche du but, je vois la lumière provenant du feu d'une cheminée.

Je suis emmenée dans une grande salle, que j'identifie comme étant la salle de réception.

_Quel immense honneur je vais mourir dans le salon de Voldy en personne._

On me fait placer à l'intérieur d'un cercle. D'un cercle entouré de Mangemorts avec des sourires tous plus sadiques et pervers les uns que les autres. Je leur souris en retour, provocante et ils se figent de stupeur.

« Bien, bien, je vois que notre chère invitée est enfin là. Que les réjouissances commencent ! » S'exclame Voldemort en se levant de sa chaise et en tapant des mains. En deux temps trois mouvements, je suis retenue par des liens invisibles, les mains au-dessus de ma tête, et clouée par une force inconnue sur un poteau.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer espèce de sous-représentation de l'espèce humaine, je n'aie pas toute la soirée ! » M'énervais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je le vois sourire et s'avancer vers moi, alors qu'un des mangemorts s'apprêtait à me lancer un sort pour me faire taire.

« Quels vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche. Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ça va venir ... » Il s'approche encore un peu et me souffle à l'oreille « … patience » Je recule le visage et lui crache dessus. Il sourit, s'essuie le visage et me gifle. Douce torture dont je suis maintenant habituée et qui ne me fait plus rien.

Ils commencent alors à s'approcher et me torturent de différentes manières. Certains adorent les objets tranchants, d'autres les objets coupants et certains ont vraiment le sens du tactile, si vous me permettez l'expression. Je suis quand même soulagée car je sais que c'est bientôt la fin et que _lui_ n'y assistera pas.

Soudain j'entends comme un coup porté à la porte et deux autres personnes entrent dans la pièce. Voldemort se retourne et sourit. « Je ne vous attendais plus ! » Dit-il de son sourire sans joie en accueillant ses deux derniers invités. Je tressaillis. « Non … » murmurais-je en _le_ voyant rentrer. Il darde de suite son regard sur moi et je sais déjà en regardant ses yeux qu'il a lu ma lettre. Je le supplie du regard de ne rien faire et il baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, et je le vois tressaillir deux seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne un masque impassible …

_Attendez comment ça mon ventre ?_

Je me fige de stupeur en voyant un couteau planté profondément dans ma chaire. Je ne l'ai même pas senti. Je le vois s'approcher et les autres Mangemorts s'écartent, pensant qu'il veut lui aussi profiter un peu de moi. Il prend le manche du couteau, se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me souffle dans l'oreille, d'une voix déformée « Je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher de terminer ceci. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » Il enfonce un peu plus le couteau dans mon ventre et j'ai le souffle coupé, mais je suis si bien en même temps.

« Ne t'encombre pas de phrases inutiles veux-tu. J'ai vécu en étant fière, je mourrais en l'étant tout autant. Je veux que ce soit toi qui me tue. Mais promets-moi quelque chose. »

Il se redressa, fit semblant de me poignarder encore plus profondément tout en me tailladant les bras, avant de souffler « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Je souffle un grand coup et me lance. « Je t'ai donné ce que j'avais de plus cher et je veux que ça soit toi qui stoppe sa course effréné. Alors s'il te plait, une seule chose m'importe, promets-moi que tu vivras ». Dis-je en posant sa main sur mon cœur. Ma voix devenait de plus en plus sifflante et mes mots de plus en plus faibles.

« Je … te le promets. » Il enfonce alors le couteau profondément dans mon corps et imperceptiblement, sort sa baguette magique pour raccourcir ma souffrance et m'ôter de suite la vie. « Je … t'aime Hermione. »

Je souris, garde les yeux ouverts et chuchote avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais. « Je t'aime aussi Théo. »

Voilà où ça nous mène d'écouter et de laisser les autres décider de notre sort.

**Oo°oO**

**Je vous avez prévenu, c'est triste ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pensiez-vous que ça serait lui l'amoureux fou d'Hermione ? Pensiez-vous que ça soit Hermione tout court au début ? xD je veux tout savoir ..**

**Gros bisous**


End file.
